Rivalz Claus
by Wahlberg
Summary: Durante los primeros capítulos del R2, Rivalz decide -no sin cierta ayuda de Lelouch- invitar a Milly al baile de Navidad. Pero para ello, primero deberá hacer una serie de cosas, entre ellas vestirse de Santa y cuidar de su pobre primo. ¡Reviews plz!


¡Hola, lectores y amantes de mis historias! Con motivo de estas fechas navideñas las cuales creo que carecen ya de cualquier sentimiento como la amistad y el amor –y no solo porque soy agnóstico apateísta fuerte– me veo con ganas de publicar tres historias con los personajes de Code Geass ilustrándolas. Seguro que hay alguien ahí diciendo "Si eres agnóstico etc... y crees que la Navidad ya no es nada, ¿por qué las publicas?" Pues porque me da la gana, así de simple. Porque me gusta entretener. Y con esto espero haber respondido bien. Ah, la historia se sitúa en los primeros capítulos más o menos de la R2, cuando Suzaku llega a la Academia Ashford, y efectivamente no hay Nunnally que valga; sino Rolo.

Sin más dilación aquí mis historias, vayamos con la primera:

**Historia Número Uno: Feliz Navidad, Rivalz Claus. **

XXX

Era Navidad. Los copos de nieve caían poco a poco sobre las ramas de los muchos y altos árboles de la Academia, todo el mundo cantaba los villancicos típicos de esas fiestas y si no se veían con humor de cantar, tarareaban. Y lo mejor de todo... ¡Ya estaban a punto de caer las vacaciones cortando así el primer trimestre! Y Rivalz no paraba de recordar eso, sobre todo lo de las vacaciones, a todo el mundo.

– Sí, sí, eso está muy muy bien –admitió un día Lelouch con voz cansada, se había pasado toda la clase machacándolo con sus ganas de irse a su casa–, pero... ¿No crees que este año deberías hacer algo más por Navidad que dormir todo el día?

El peliazul paró un momento de recoger sus cosas para la próxima clase y, pasándose un dedo por el cabello fingió pensar:

– No. Vamos... yo creo que no.

– Mira. Ayer estaba viendo fotos con mi hermano –comentó, su amigo ya había vuelto al trajín de meter los libros en la mochila y parecía esbozar una sonrisa... decirle a una persona que se había pasado la tarde anterior viendo fotos debía resultar bastante cómico... al menos para él–, y encontré una del año en el que vine. ¿Te acuerdas? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa– Me acuerdo que tardé dos o tres semanas más en hablar contigo que con los demás, ya que estabas enfadado conmigo porque me llevaba muy bien con Milly.

Notó como se ruborizaba así que bajó la cabeza suficiente como para que no se notase y siguió metiendo libros en la mochila.

– Sí, bueno... –empezó a explicarse– Me gustaba un poco.

– ¿Ya no te gusta? –insistió.

Suspiró. ¿Con que ahí quería llegar, eh?

– Vale, sí. ¿Qué quieres decirme con todo eso?

– Mira, yo no sabré mucho sobre chicas... bueno,... sabes que yo no suelo ligar...

Las caras de Shirley y Kallen pasaron por la mente de Rivalz, y luego las de las demás chicas del curso, y luego las de los otros y luego las de los demás... esas palabras salidas de su boca más bien parecían broma.

–... pero creo –prosiguió– que deberías pedirle salir ya de una vez.

– ¿Y por qué ahora? –aventuró.

– Por todo lo que has dicho antes: la nieve, los villancicos, todo el mundo está de buen humor, se acercan las vacaciones... luego también está el que a ella esta época le gusta muchísimo... y el baile de Navidad. También está el baile de Navidad.

Se le abrieron los ojos como platos. ¡El baile de Navidad! Ese año había jurado por lo más sacro –Britannia aunque no le perteneciera– que iba a llevar a una chica, y que no sería el único que acudiría solo. ¡Todos conseguían siempre pareja menos él!

– ¿No era este año el año que habías jurado llevar a alguien contigo?

– Sí. Este era... y hasta el treinta y uno de diciembre sigue siendo, el año en el que juré llevar a una chica al baile.

– ¿Piensas cumplirla?

No se lo pensó ni una milésima de segundo.

– No.

Lelouch bufó y se sentó sobre la mesa. La clase no empezaba hasta y media, tenían un rato.

– Mira, yo puedo ayudarte un poco con lo que humanamente pueda, como ya te he dicho, ligo poco...

– Sí, ja ja –fingió reír.

– ¿Eh? Bueno, yo no tengo ningún poder que haga que al pedir a alguien que haga lo que yo quiero... –ya había hablado demasiado– ¡Aunque me encantaría! –se apresuró a quitarle hierro– El caso es que el primer paso para ver si una chica quiere salir contigo es intentarlo. No hace falta que te montes nada romántico: hazlo con naturalidad.

– Demuéstrame como lo harías tú –pidió con voz cansada.

Lelouch giró varias veces la cabeza, buscando a su presa. Había varias chicas pero la única que estaba sola era Shirley, a ella mismo.

– ¡Oye, Shirley! –exclamó– ¿Te vienes al baile?

– ¿Eh? –murmuró– ¡Vale, vale! –exclamó con súbita ilusión.

– A las siete te recojo ¿Vale? –concluyó alzando un poco la voz porque se habían encendido los cuchicheos– Así de sencillo –sonrió de oreja a oreja–, y eso que yo soy un chico que no...

– Que no suele ligar, vale –concluyó la famosa frase su amigo.

– Sí –bajó la cabeza–, pero no me lo eches en cara. El caso es que... ¡Anímate!

– Mira, paso... seguro que tiene ya pareja y quedo como un imbécil.

– ¡El primer paso es pedirlo! ¡Oye! –temía tener que hacerlo, pero no quedaba otra opción, así que se llevó la mano al ojo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó asomando la cabeza tras su brazo– ¿Te se ha metido algo ahí dentro o qué?

Como un destello, se apartó la mano y miró al chico con su ojo encendido por el geass.

– Lelouch te lo ordena –murmuró, el sonido era casi inteligible–: haz todo lo necesario para que Milly Ashford vaya contigo al baile de Navidad.

– Sí señor –contestó como un autómata.

– Bien, ahora me voy. Tengo optativa de francés –se excusó el pelinegro.

– ¿Vas a francés? –Kallen se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a donde estaba él– ¿Vamos?

Y ambos emprendieron marcha.

XXX

"He de hacer todo lo necesario para que Milly Ashford salga conmigo", "He de hacer todo lo necesario para que Milly Ashford salga conmigo", "He de hacer todo lo necesario para que Milly...." ¡

– ¡Aaargh! –se detuvo en medio del camino y empezó a rascare la cabeza como un loco– ¿Por qué siempre tengo que dejar que Lelouch me líe?

Una delicada mano se poso por detrás sobre su hombro, haciéndole evadirse de sus pensamientos y parando automáticamente el griterío: era ella.

– ¿Te ocurre algo, Rivalz? –preguntó con voz dulce.

– ¿Eh? –se giró rápidamente para escrutar a quien le había sacado del mundo del caos– N-No... –tartamudeó al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando– Gracias...

– De nada –sonrió–. ¿Vas a tu próxima clase?

– Mh... –murmuró–, no. La verdad es que venía un poco a tomar el aire, no me toca hasta dentro de un rato... francés creo, sí, eso.

– Ah, ya veo. Los que vamos a filosofía tenemos más suerte –volvió a sonreír–, no nos toca hasta dentro de una hora.

– No sé yo, dicen que el profesor está loco.

– Para ti todos lo están. Bueno... –se preparaba ya para irse.

– Oye Milly, el caso es que quiero... me gustaría.... –no sabía como decirlo, pero algo en su cabeza no paraba de ordenarle que se decidiese y que acabara ya con ese tormento– que...

Un murmullo masculino lo interrumpió. Pensando que era su novio, o algún chico interesado en ella; miró a todos lados que su cuello le permitía, hasta no tener ningún sitio más al que dirigir la vista... excepto abajo. Un niño rubio y de piel clara, con rasgos físicos "del montón" fingía que tosía mientras le miraba con superioridad con sus ojos azules.

– ¿Tu pareja es...? –susurró con una voz inaudible para el oído humano.

– Es mi primo Rudolff –se apresuró a decir–. Mis tíos lo han enviado desde Britannia para que vea la nieve aquí en el Área 11, ya que donde vive no nieva ¿Verdad, Rudolff? –y se agachó con gesto tierno a su altura.

El chico de unos once años, que por cierto iba muy repeinado, negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Mira, Rudolff –volvió a su estatura normal–: este es mi amigo Rivalz Cardemonde, aunque yo siempre lo llamo Rivalz a solas. Es muy majo y simpático, seguro que os lleváis bien.

"Mi amigo Rivalz" ¿Era bueno o malo? Lo consideraba solo un amigo, pero por lo menos era su amigo... "Muy majo y simpático" Majo y simpático... ¿No son esas las palabras con las que las chicas suelen camuflar "feo" y "jamás saldría con él aunque estuviera forrado"?

La tensión entre los dos chicos se podía cortar. Se respiraba en el aire, cosa ardua ya que era casi sólida.

– Encantado –dijo fríamente el niño girando su cabeza para no mirarle.

– ¡Espero que os llevéis muy bien! –exclamó ella– Rivalz, ahora me gustaría hablar a solas contigo...

"Hablar" La peor palabra que podía oír un hombre de la boca de una mujer y más si le gustaba, aunque buena era acompañada de "asolas" y "contigo"... La siguió unos pasos y allí se encaró a él.

– Mira Rivalz... sé que es un gran favor, pero no tengo nadie más a quien pedírselo... y ahora al verte...

¡Sí! Oh... ¡Sí!

–... me he propuesto pedírselo a muchos otros, pero tú eres el único con el que confío y de eso me estoy dando cuenta ahora...

¡Sí! ¡Sí!

–...bueno... eh... me preguntaba, si te gustaría... si podrías ir...

¡Dios! ¡Qué bueno, qué bueno! Genial simplemente

– Ir con...

¡Dios, sí!

– Ir con mi primo al centro comercial ahora para que vea a Santa Claus –concluyó por fin.

– ¿Eh? –exclamaron a la vez los dos chicos, al parecer Rudolff también se había acercado.

– Lo siento, cariño –se excuso con el chaval–, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer... mira, Rivalz, el centro cerrará dentro de poco y yo lo llevaría pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y muy importantes, y no vuelven a abrir hasta después de las fiestas.

– Yo... ¡Yo también tengo clases! –alegó, como si el _le passé compossé _fuera moco de pavo... para él.

– Esa asignatura la da mi padre, seguro que te la pasa si yo se lo pido... y más aún si le digo por qué no fuiste. Hazme ese favor... –suplicó y acabó alegrando la mirada– No te costará nada, y tendrás pleno derecho a pedime lo que quieras.

"Lo que quieras" ¿Era eso una indirecta?

– En ese caso, acepto –dijo muy decidido–. Pero sólo porque eres tú, eh.

¡Mal, mal!

– ¡Milly! Tú, quiero decir –se atolondró– Porque eres mi amiga, amiga nada más –les giró la cara a ambos y admitió:–. Vale, soy imbécil –volvió a girarla–. Vale. ¿Vamos, Rudolff?

– ¡Pues eso! Ahí os dejo –y se marchó. Ambos se miraron.

– Vale, chico. ¿A qué centro vas a ver a Santa? -interrogó secamente.

– Oye. Yo no quiero ir a ver al gordo contigo, quiero ir con ella –declaró–. Si voy contigo es porque eres un segundo plato, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar contigo. Estar con mi prima es mejor que estar con un niñato como tú. Pero me tengo que aguantar.

– ¡Anda, ya lo creo que es mejor pasar la mañana con tu prima que con un niñato! –exclamó.

– ¿Eh? –bajó la mirada– No importa. Santa está en centro comercial Stacy's.

– ¿Stacy's? Vale. Cojamos un taxi, a cuenta de tu tío. Y a lo mejor futuro suegro mío –añadió por lo bajo.

XXX

El viaje estaba resultando ser largo. Largo, pesado y aburrido. La tensión cada vez era más sólida y el estar encerrados en un cubículo tan pequeño como lo era la parte de atrás de un taxi –porque el conductor había puesto la pared de cristal, no estaba dispuesto a oír un momento más la voz de pito de ese niño todo el trayecto–.

– Bueno, ¿ya sabes qué vas a pedirle a Santa? –preguntó Rivalz en un momento dado para romper ese silencio que se había formado después de que el niño, casado de criticar el taxi que habían tomado, se callara.

– Sí, sí lo sé –asintió el niño.

– Parece que vamos a tardar un poco en llegar –les dijo el conductor, que era eleven–. La carretera está cortada, algo de los Black Knights seguro...

Y aunque quiso borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, el japonés no pudo y continuó.

– Tardaremos unos cinco minutos más.

XXX

– Serán veinticinco libras –pidió el hombre al acabar el viaje.

– Dios, qué caro. Tome –y le dio dos billetes–, quédese usted con el cambio.

El coche no tardó ni dos segundos en arrancar. No soltó ni un simple "Gracias" ante la generosa recompensa que le habían propinado.

– Eso que dijo antes tu prima de que no me iba a costar nada... debía ser una broma –refunfuñó y volvió la mirada al crío, que no estaba a su lado, sino al final de una larga cola que llegaba desde dentro hasta fuera del establecimiento.

– No te pierdas.

Entrecerró los ojos y dijo enfatizando en todas y cada una de las sílabas que componían la palabra:

– Tranquilo.

XXX

¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres? Rivalz miró su reloj: ¡Tres horas y media en la cola! Pero la espera había merecido la pena, cada vez quedaba menos para estar delante del anciano vestido de rojo chillón.

– Ya queda menos ¿Eh?

Y aunque el niño era de lo más antipático del mundo, no podía camuflar su ilusión, así que le miró y entre agradecido e impaciente espetó un "Sí".

– Bien. Mira, uno más y ya tú.

En efecto, solo quedaba un niño hasta que le tocase a él.

– Ten pensado lo que le vas a decir de antemano –aconsejó–, aún queda mucha gente por después de ti.

– Ya, ya veo.

Ya no quedaba nadie. Ya era su turno. El anciano bajó de sus rodillas a la niña que tenía sobre ellas con suma delicadeza.

– Ve que te toca a ti ya –dijo con una sonrisa.

– Lo siento –paró un hombre vestido penosamente de elfo– Santa Claus se va a su casa ya, que tiene que comer.

– ¿Eh? –exclamaron los dos al unísono– No puede irse ahora, después de tres horas aquí haciendo cola –recriminó el peliazul.

– Lo sentimos, señor –el anciano ya se estaba levantando–. Feliz Navidad.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse él también. Rudolff estaba a punto de soltar ya la lágrima, como tantos otros niños que habían estado toda la mañana esperando allí su turno para pedir y pedir los regalos que les correspondían por esas fiestas.

– Quédate aquí, voy un momento al servicio. Ahora vuelvo. –pidió al primísimo y se marchó lo bastante lejos de allí como para que no le viera.

Estaba apoyado en una pared azul, cerca de los servicios por lo que técnicamente no había mentido, y estaba marcando ya el número de Milly.

– ¿Y ahora cómo le digo yo que no hay Santa? ¡Aargh! Eso no puede ser nada bueno para la petición. ¡Maldito Lelouch y su "haz lo que sea necesario para ir con Milly al baile"! Seguro que él tendría un plan B para todo esto. ¡El siempre tiene un plan B! Pero claro, como el nunca liga... –repitió muy sarcástico el viejo lema. –paseó la mirada por los alrededores y se quedó ojiplático, no podía creer lo que veía. – ¡El disfraz! Si me lo pongo a lo mejor cola...

Tardó unos escasos cinco minutos en enfundárselo. Se lo había encontrando ni más ni menos que tirado en el suelo, pero no importaba. Con barba incluida seguro que nadie notaba la diferencia... aunque le venía seis tallas grandes.

– ¡Wohohoho! –exclamó sentándose en su trono, que no era suyo pero como estaba allí sí lo era– He tenido que irme un momento, pero Santa aún sigue aquí. ¡Wohohoe! A ver, ¿te toca a ti chaval? Siéntate en mis rodillas.

Maleducado e impertinente era un rato, pero obediente también: había estado todo el tiempo clavado en el mismo sitio como una estaca.

– A ver dime, ¿Cómo te llamas, Ru...? ¡Quiero decir, niño!

– Rudolff –contestó tímidamente.

– Muy bien, dime tú que quieres, Rudolff.

– Me gustaría... –y le dejó caer todo el peso de su lista navideña...

Asintiendo de vez en cuando, y asomando la cabeza para ver todos los demás niños que había tras él, al cabo de un rato cortó:

– ¡Oh! Pero seguro que habrás sido muy bueno ¿no? He visto que te acompañaba un chico antes. Dime quién es, anda.

– Yo no he venido con nadie –mintió con osadía.

– Sí... tenía el pelo de este color más o menos –y señaló la pared–, y parecía muy majo y simpático.

– Ah, ese. Es amigo de mi prima. Es un poco cortito, pero sí es simpático.

– Uhm... –bufó–, ya veo.

– ¡Eh, está ahí! –oyeron todos exclamar a un hombre gordo a lo lejos– ¡Ese tiene mi traje!

No sabía que hacer. Siempre se le ocurría una salida ingeniosa a todo, pero en ese momento, con un niño delante al que no quería desilusionar y dos hombres –muy– musculosos corriendo hacia él con intenciones no precisamente buenas, nada cruzaba su mente.

Si se quedaba quedaría descubierto y recibiría. Si huía, pues quedaría descubierto y seguramente recibiría. A ojos de cualquiera la segunda opción era mucho peor, y él poseía esos ojos de "cualquiera". Le faltó tiempo para echar a correr cogiendo de la mano al niño y exclamando simplemente un "¡Vamos!".

Desconcertado a la par que ofuscado –porque su cita con Santa se había interrumpido–, el niño echó a correr tras él como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras desde atrás, los dos hombres les lanzaban diferentes adornos navideños que colgaban del gran árbol navideño que había en el centro de la tienda.

– ¡No huyas! ¡El traje, devuélvelo! –exigió uno de los dos y después soltó una palabrota– ¡Ese traje no me lo regalaron! ¡Ladrón!

Pero hacía oídos sordos, lo que importaba era escapar de allí con vida. El gorro se le había caído y dejaba al descubierto su cabello azulado, el bigote se le tambaleaba y cada dos por tres estaba a punto de caer porque no paraban de impactarle en la espalda esos adornos de Navidad, que aunque pareciera que no, estaban macizos y dolían muchísimo.

– ¡Tú! ¿Qué hacías vestido de Santa? –preguntó en la huida el asustado Rudolff. Realmente no preguntaba, sino exigía una respuesta.

– ¡Concentrate en escapar, y calla! –exclamó en voz de grito resbalando sobre unas dunas de nieve falsa. Al tiempo en el que decía esas palabras uno de los muchos adornos que le estaban lanzando –y no solo los dos hombres, sino todo el mundo, ya que creían que era una especie de juego, o algo.

– ¡Capturad a Santa, y un año de compras gratis! –exclamaban desde atrás.

Todo el mundo levantó las cabezas buscando altavoz del megáfono. ¿Gratis? Esa fue la palabra mágica para que todo el mundo se lanzara a por él... y le lanzara cosas a él.

Estaba delante de la entrada/salida principal, no le quedaba nada para salir y las puertas automáticas ya estaban abiertas. El único problema eran los dos gorilas que la custodiaban. Con el brazo derecho se cargó como pudo al hombro al niño, y con la izquierda, alargada al máximo dio un enorme salto al más puro estilo fútbol americano para lograr traspasar la barrera.

Creyendo que el juego había terminado, la mayoría de la gente volvió a sus compras, y mientras el personal de seguridad se afanaba a salir afuera, él ya estaba lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitían.

XXX

Estaban de vuelta en un taxi, al parecer, Santa tenía algo de dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón.

– A la Academia Ashford. Es urgente –resopló– ¿Y tú qué tal estás?

Esas últimas palabras iban dirigidas al niño que lejos de parecer enfadado más bien parecía decepcionado, y su gesto mientras miraba la ciudad pasar de largo por la ventanilla eran todo indicio que Rivalz necesitaba para saber que estaba en lo cierto.

– Siento mucho... –empezó a disculparse– ten en cuenta que lo hice con la mejor de mis intenciones, porque...

– Da igual.

No se le ocurrió más en esos momentos que quitarse el grueso abrigo rojo y tendérselo por encima. Dejando caer en el asiento uno de los adornos que le habían lanzado y se le había quedado alojado ahí. Una estrella dorada de cinco puntas. Pensó en dársela, pero en el momento en el que iba a hablar, este lo intuyó, y dijo:

– Guárdala, a lo mejor te sirve –y concluyó con una sonrisa.

Le hizo caso.

– ¿Sabes? Sí eres divertido –añadió luego.

– Al fin y al cabo, saltarme el _le passé compossé_ y el _du _y _dû _sí ha servido la pena.

XXX

– ¡Rivalz! ¿Dónde has estado? –exclamó Lelouch al verle entrar en el campus, estaba reunido con Shirley, Suzaku y Milly, como no.

– He estado haciendo un favor a Milly, nada más –espetó con todo lo inexpresivo que podía poner su rostro– ¿Verdad?

– ¿Nada más? –fue ahora Suzaku quien le pinchó.

– Nada más –concluyó–. Bueno, aquí está, Rudolff. Se lo ha pasado muy bien ¿Verad?

– Sí –forzó una falsa sonrisa, aunque... al fin y al cabo, sí lo había pasado bien.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Rivalz! ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? –agradeció.

"Ahora", "ahora", "ahora", "ahora". Esa palabra no paraba de resonar en su mente.

– Ahora. Eh... –se apresuró a rectificar– Quiero decir... ¿Podéis iros un momento? –dijo mirando a los que claramente sobraban.

– Sí, sí –dijo Shirley alegremente

Tardaron un poco en irse todos, más que nada por la curiosidad de Lelouch y de Suzaku, que también metía las narices aunque con mucha mayor discreción.

– Eh... Milly... El baile de esta noche... –al fin se estaba lanzando, le había costado arrancar, pero ya estaba casi en la recta final...– Vi...

– ¡Oh! –se lamentó dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano izquierda– No iré. Bueno, ir sí iré, pero llegaré cuando no hayan fuegos artificiales ni nada; es una pena. Les prometí a unos primos, a los hermanos de Rudolff –le miró– ¿Verdad? Que iría a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

– Hum...

"Jaque-mate", pensó Lelouch.

– Pero... –prosiguió–, si quieres puedes venir y acompañarnos. ¿No, Rudolff? –consultó.

El niño asintió. Shirley y Lelouch ya no podían reprimirse las ganas de escuchar: tenían que acercarse.

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Claro que sí!

– ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que tengo que darle el regalo del amigo invisible a Nina.

– ¿Amigo invisible? –preguntó.

Estaba anonadado. Su amigo invisible era...

– Milly –respondió Lelouch a la consulta de Suzaku–. El amigo invisible de Rivalz era Milly, pero seguro que se ha olvidado.

– Vaya... –se lamentó Shirley.

– Síp –aseguró Lelouch juzgando la cara de su amigo–. Se le ha olvidado.

Volviendo la conversación Milly-Rivalz...

– Sí, el amigo invisible –contestó Milly al peliazul– Me pregunto quien será mi amigo invisible... –sonrió– Bueno, aunque me da un poco igual ¿Sabes? De siempre lo que más me ha gustado de la Navidad no eran los regalos, sino montar el árbol. Los adornos era lo que más me gustaba poner, desde niña.

Rudolff dio un par de leves codazos al chico de su lado, como intuyendo que ese misterioso amigo podía estar más cerca de Milly de lo que ella creía.

– Hum.... –murmuraba Lamperouge– No sé por qué ha dicho eso de "Me pregunto quien será mi amigo invisible". Me acuerdo, perfectamente además, que el mismo día del sorteo le dije que ese amigo era Rivalz.

– En teoría eso es secreto, Lulu –regañó la castaña.

– En teoría... –añadió la pelirroja.

Rivalz rascó en su bolsillo, confiaba guardar aún la figurilla que le habían lanzado de la Estrella de Oriente. No le cabían en la mente tantas casualidades, así que el ir al Stacy's sí le había servido de algo... Pero ese no era momento de pensar en eso: tocaba dar el regalo.

– Toma –y dejó caer la estrella sobre su mano–. Sé que es un poco cutre, pero bueno... no sé.

Cerró el puño y se llevó el adorno a los ojos, examinándolo exhaustivamente mientras sus ojos cada vez desprendían más felicidad. Que era perceptible para todos, menos para...

– Rivalz, que no se entera. Miralo ahí –le decía Kallen a Shirley–, parece un cachorrito asustado cuando se ve a lo lejos que Milly está muy feliz.

– Sí, sí –apoyó la castaña–. Está supercontenta. Pero Rivalz es así... es normal que esté así –y sonrió– ¿Verad, Lulu?

– Eh... sí, sí. Claro.

La heredera se guardó el regalo en el bolsillo. Puede que no fuera muy útil, ni muy bonito, ni muy caro, ni muy raro. Pero era el mejor regalo que le podrían haber hecho.

– Muchas gracias, Rivalz –y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. A las cuatro te recojo para ir al aeropuerto. ¿Verdad que sí, Rudolff?


End file.
